The Three Little Engines Part 3
'The Three Little Engines Part 3 '''is the fourth episode of the seventeenth season. Author's Note This episode commemorates the 3rd year anniversary of Adventures on Rails. I would like to give a big "tanks" to all of those who have supported me in these 3 years I've been on this series. I could never think what I would do without this series. I hope you have enjoyed this new Adventures on Rails" series and I promise to make every episode great, fantastic, and exciting for all of you. Once again, "tanks" for your support, It really matters to me. The Author, MainLineEngines, writer of Adventures on Rails. Plot Dodger had been in the Steamworks for five months now. He was starting to feel bored. He missed his work. He missed his good long runs to Tidmouth, where he would see Gordon, Henry, and James' long arguments, and see most of the other engines. But finally, on the first day of April, Dodger was taken out on a test run. "Hullo, Dodger," called David from the platform. "It's nice to see you again." "Hullo. Its nice to be out at last," Dodger replied. "The railway's missed you a lot. Your presence always brings good atmosphere into the Yard. Even James wants you back already!" "Aww, how nice of him. Don't worry, we're going boiler testing today, and Victor told me that's my final stage. They just want to make sure I'm OK, and that everything stays in place." "Ah, well that's nice to hear." Just then, Paxton came into view. "Hullo, David, and hullo Dodger! It's nice to see you out and about. Are you coming back now? And David I've got your slate trucks here." "Thanks, Paxton," replied David. "I've just got boiler testing to do, Pax," Dodger continued. "Then, I'll be back in about a week. I've been longing for a nice good run." "If you do want a nice run, Diesel has to take some coal trucks to Tidmouth in about an hour. You could ask him to take his train," Paxton suggested. "I can ask him," David said. Then, his Guard blew his whistle, and then he set off. He came back an hour later with a load of coal trucks. By this time, Dodger's fire had been lit, and cold air seemed to be warmed by his fire. "It was so cold in the Steamworks, and now with my fire, it's so hot," he said. "It was cold?" Victor asked. "Yes?" "Why didn't you tell me? We have heaters now!" "I didn't know that." "Yeah, cause Fat Hatt wasted tons of money on the investment of air conditioning and heaters in all stations and main buildings on the North Western Railway, a couple years ago," Kevin explained. "Oh, yeah. I, knew that. I was just, playing like I didn't know. He he. Oh, you're here!" "Yep. Are you ready?" "I feel better than ever." Dodger turned round and was coupled up in front of David. "Peep, peep. I'm ready," whistled David. "I'm ready!" replied Dodger. The two engines set off. Dodger enjoyed the run. It was nice to feel the wind blowing, and and the sights pass as they carried on to Tidmouth. Duck, Donald and Douglas were waiting at Tidmouth. Duck was taking a passenger train, and Donald and Douglas were organizing a long goods train. Just then, from the distance they heard two whistles. "It's him!" shouted Douglas. "He's back!" shouted Donald. David and Dodger came whistling into view. "Welcome back, Dodger!" whistled the three engines. "Thanks," Dodger replied. "It's nice to be back." People cheered as he puffed past the station and off to the coal bunker and water tower. "It really is nice to be back," thought Dodger. Meanwhile, at the Dieselworks, Diesel himself was pleased to hear Dodger was back. "I heard he's back," said Den. "What he means is . . ." "We know what Den means!" roared Diesel. "What's gotten into him?" asked Dart. "All the work at the Mines," began Bert. "And all the trucks too." "It's those stupid trucks!" "That's what I just said." "Whatever. Oh." "Relax," said Diesel 10 from above. "When he's back, you can go back to the Ironworks." "Thanks goodness he's back," sighed Diesel. Then, from outside . . . "Trucks are waiting in the Yard. Tackling them with eas'll. Show the world what I can do. Gaily boast the Diesel. In and out he creeps about. Like a big black weasel. When he pulls the wrong trucks out -- Pop Goes the Diesel!" They laughed and started again. "That's it!" Diesel was off in a flash. "Whoa!" said Den. "What he means is . . ." "We know what Den means, my beloved Dart," sighed Diesel 10. "No you don't." "Yes, I do." (screen fades to Tidmouth Sheds) "I'm glad Victor and the workmen let me stay here. It's nice to be back with you," Dodger said. "You know all those arguments we used to have about red paint, ballast, and all that good stuff," began James. "Yeah?" Dodger replied, sure he could see a tear in James. "The truth is I missed you, well, more than Gordon, who doesn't care, and Henry who worries about everything but anyone else here." "That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever told me. But I missed all of you. Well, more of James, since he's the only red steam engine I know." "Oh, there you go again!" James snapped. "You have to admit, its a pretty odd colour for your class. Go back to black. I heard you looked pretty handsome in that coat," replied Dodger. "But I like red." "Uh, when do you actually return," interrupted Norman. "In about a week or so," replied Dodger. "I heard Diesel, 'Arry and Bert have been at the Mines," Gordon said. "Yes, I heard about it too. Diesel's been coming to the Steamworks, asking me when I'll come back." "It's that 'Pop Goes the Diesel' song," said Henry. "It's been irritating him. All the workmen at the Mines miss you too." "Well, that's nice to hear, even though all they do is stand around and talk and only do their work when Manager is around. I do all the hard labour at the Mines. And Ms. Valdez has come daily to the Steamworks to see how I am." Then, the engines talked into the night until the stars were well above Tidmouth Sheds. Dodger returned to the Steamworks the next day, on David's morning goods, and the next week he was ready to come out. Some of the engines came to see him. "Finally, after so long!" cried Diesel. "Finally! I won't have to listen to that annoying song again!" "Since when are you all excited about that?" asked Norman. "Well, I miss the Dieselworks too," replied Diesel "We'll finally have our daily topics to argue about," James whispered to David. "Are you two a debate team or what?" aked Paxton "Maybe? By the way, where's the Fat Controller?" "Stuffing himself at M.C. BUNN, much?" replied David "He should save money. After all, he did waste thousands on installing AC and heaters." Just then, the Fat Controller came rushing on his car." "I'm here!" "Where were you?" asked James. "Um, traffic," he replied. "Traffic?" asked Lady Hatt. "There's no traffic," Ms. Valdez added. "How would you two know?" "Technology is always right." "All right, he was just down at M.C. BUNN," said Lady Hatt. "Now let's pay our attention to one of our most beloved members of the North Western Railway, Dodger!" "What?!" the Fat Controller was surprised. Dodger then chuffed out of the Steamworks. "Hullo, David, James. Diesel, Paxton, Norman. And thanks Ms. Valdez for helping my crew keep in shape, whilst I was having my overhaul." "No problem." "Hullo, Sir. Lady Hatt." "Welcome back, Dodger!" the engines cheered. "Thanks. I feel like a young engine again. Just like in my early days." "Now," continued Lady Hatt, "Your 100th birthday is in a matter of weeks. Thomas's was in January, and . . ." "Can I speak again?" the Fat Controller asked. "But I was on a role!" "Whatever." (clears throat) "What I, I mean, my wife was saying is that Toby's 100th birthday is in June. So, we have decided to celebrate that. We are planning a special party in May to celebrate that. We are proud of all of you, and so we have decided to honour you like we did with James last year." "Well, thanks Sir." "I promise it'll be grand." Over the next few weeks, the engines began preparing the special event at Vicarstown. They chose this due to the fact Thomas first worked at Vicarstown, Toby had a special liking towards the area, and Vicarstown was Dodger's home. Everyone helped out, but every afternoon, David took a load of supplies on his pick-up goods. Percy would take the Mail Train, and then immediately set off with The Truck to work there. It was finally ready, and there were several special guest speakers too. First, Mrs. Kyndley praised the engines for helping her when she'd been snowed in on Christmas Eve, Ms. Valdez talked about the beauty of the railway, and that she was proud to live on Sodor. Some of the stationmasters, and the engines' crew also talked. "Finally, my turn," grumbled the Fat Controller. "Fat Hatt's coming up!" said James. "Ssh!" shushed Henry. "You shush," replied James. "No you." "No you." "Hush!" silenced Edward. "He's about to speak. Need I remind you about Dodger, James." "Oh, uh, sorry, Dodger." "It's all right," chuckled Dodger. "Now, I am very proud of having all three of you. When I got you three, I had no doubt you'd be Really Useful. I had no doubt you'd be Enterprising Engines. You've proved to me too many times that you are Useful. That you are Enterprising . . ." "Uh! Can you speak a bit louder?" shouted Den. "What he means is, can we just cut to the chase?" agreed Dart. "Yeah, what he said." "Yeah, come on. The speech is so boring," Percy complained, and the engines began arguing. "All right! All right! What I'd like to say is let's give three cheers to Thomas, Toby, and Dodger!" "Hip! Hip! Hurray! Hip! Hip! Hurray! Hip! Hip! Hurray!" Then, came a chorus of cheers and whistles for the three little engines. Unfortunately, none of the E2s, J50s, or J70s survived into preservation. Which makes Thomas, Dodger, and Toby one of a kind. We are proud to have them as part of the North Western Railway. Hope you enjoyed. The End. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Dodger *David *Victor *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Bert *Paxton *Norman *Den *Dart *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Ms. Valdez *Thomas (non-speaking role) *Toby (non-speaking role) *'Arry (non-speaking role) *The Truck (non-speaking role) *Oliver (c''ameo'') *Delete (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Crovan's Gate Steamworks *Vicarstown Trivia *This episode marked the 3 year anniversary of Adventures on Rails, as well the 100th anniversary of all three locomotives that were honoured. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes